Nowadays, liquid crystal electronic device, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and LCD television are more popular. A common liquid crystal electronic device usual has a multi-angle display mode. In the multi-angle display mode, because liquid crystal molecules are pointed to different directions when viewing at different viewing angles, which causes a color distortion when viewing at a large viewing angle. Usually, in order to improve the color distortion, one pixel of the liquid crystal molecule is divided to two parts when designing pixel of the liquid crystal molecules, one part is a main region, and the other is a sub-region. The color distortion is improved by controlling the voltage of the two regions. Therein, the design of dividing the pixel to the main region and the sub-region is referred to as a low color shift (LCS) design. However, the improvement of the design by dividing the pixel into the two parts is limited.